


【Dx新V】发情期

by JolyneChain



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolyneChain/pseuds/JolyneChain
Summary: 一人论下的abo发情期





	【Dx新V】发情期

**Author's Note:**

> 私设是但丁知道V是维吉尔人性

“现在你没办法在手杖上刻名了吧？”  
但丁一脸揶揄地看着尚在颤抖的V，左腿强硬地横亘在对方的两腿之间，把黑发男人严严实实地堵在角落。  
他甚至还吹了声口哨。  
即使V微苦的信息素挤得但丁头脑发胀下体热烫，他也从不会放弃任何一个嘲讽哥哥的机会。  
“但丁……”V勉力维持住平静，“摘下罪恶之果的人——”  
镇定被老流氓突如其来的动作打碎。但丁亲密地贴近，在腺体上咬了一口，纠缠间银发扫在V赤裸的皮肤上，他甚至可以感受到V脖颈处的跳动和灼热的肌肤。这可十分稀奇，过去几十年内维吉尔一直裹得严严实实密不透风，Alpha气息一丝不漏，活得像座石雕，可是忽然一天维吉尔就把自己拆了，拆出一个露胸露胳膊的Omega，浅淡的信息素撩得但丁神智发昏。  
“你是不是忘了我们是半魔？”但丁微尖的牙齿在皮肤上试探，温热的舌头试图勾起刚在抚慰下平复的情潮。  
“不过你要怎么感激我临时标记？”他顽劣地咧开嘴，“不然你就要在这个街角发情了，哥哥。”  
闻言V转动手杖，坚硬的尖端抵住但丁的后背。  
“如果我是你，就不会……”  
“幸好你不是我。”但丁忽然起身拉开和V的距离，手指在V的胸膛颇具暗示性地滑动，不时摆弄着冰凉的挂坠，“放狠话前先整理好自己的心跳和气息，这还是你教我的。”  
渐渐冷静的V合上眼，拒绝再对眼前之人的种种行径发表任何意见。

暂时领先的但丁手指往下试探，抵住了V的乳首。  
“其实以前我就在想了。”  
他低声说，呼吸喷洒在V苍白的耳侧皮肤，几丝黑发凌乱地黏在脖子上，随着起伏的情绪上下抖动。这不是他熟悉的模样。  
“在你拿着刀走过，连头也不回时。”  
但丁嘀咕着数十年前他和维吉尔短暂的相遇，那时候维吉尔还没有跳下魔界，而他刚从恶魔口中得知了失踪已久的兄长的消息，惊喜无措迷惑与愤怒使得他第一次控制不住信息素的爆发。  
带着粗茧的手指在乳头上轻飘飘地抹了几把，随即重重按下，肆意蹂躏着微硬的乳尖，苦味信息素再度在鼻尖炸开，几乎是无声的邀请，于是但丁双手下滑，划开系带按住裤子包裹的硬挺肉柱。  
“圣经有没有教你如何对人说‘请亲吻我’？”但丁不怀好意地说。  
这让V投来冷冷的目光，仿佛维吉尔重归，可是那视线仍然带着无法抹去的动摇和惧怕，但丁的阴茎再度兴奋。  
“你跳下魔界时也会怕吗？”  
但丁手指虚虚按住已经湿润的后穴，“我挺害怕的，我就该那时候亲吻你。”  
他暧昧地贴住V的双唇，感受到对方控制不住的低颤。  
“拉住你。”  
食指闯进早就水液泛滥的后穴时，V大声喘息，从被快感挤压到黏糊的喉咙中试图发出一句清醒的回应，或是软弱无力的制止，紧接着但丁的唇舌入侵，不知羞耻地搅起一番水声。坚硬的关节屈起转动，逼肠道为他放开道路。V并不是完整的Omega，发情期也不会对他有太过激烈的影响，但在亲生弟弟热烈地挑逗下还是迎来陌生的快感，神智被手指牵动。他身形偏瘦，本在但丁全方面压制下喘不过气，眼前却忽然一亮，刺得他眨眼。  
自他们鬼鬼祟祟地出来到不受控制的发情，已是太阳高悬，但丁已经开始纠缠下一个目标，色情地舔舐他布满上半身的纹身，犬牙再重也重不过刀剑利爪，可此刻却锋利如刀锋。  
太亮了。  
V压下舌底一声喘息，手臂不知何时已经圈住但丁头颅，全身几乎只能依托在但丁身上，后穴里的感官愈加鲜明。胸口挂坠成了他的救命稻草。V皱起眉，他当然很喜欢这种快感，尽管不想承认，但他和但丁是孪生兄弟，只不过他——维吉尔不想承认，作为alpha时他也一度迷恋过弟弟仿佛炽热的枪管散发的狂热又冷漠的信息素。  
现在枪管对准了他的弱点，搭配着一个无法掩饰心情的维吉尔与暗无天日的魔界没有的光。  
“我想操你，维吉尔。”  
但丁一字一句镇定地说，若不是胯下热源，V几乎以为但丁是坐怀不乱的君子，他知道但丁在想什么，他们也曾亲密如一人。  
“如果我是你。”V说，他似乎全然放弃抵抗地睁开眼，“就不会至今还是个处男。”  
但丁扯起嘴角，觉得眼前这个明明腿软仍在某些时候不服输的人分外好笑，让他想起了幼年绷着脸一边给书写上名字一边给他念故事的维吉尔。下一刻蠢蠢欲动的手指撕开V的皮带与裤子，微热的肌肤暴露时他感受到了V一瞬间的瑟缩，这让alpha的侵略欲与魔族的嗜血欲望又是暴涨。  
他贴住V的脸颊，称呼拖得漫长：“哥哥——”  
我想操你，狠狠贯穿你，让你不再想追求什么力量，让你只能在我阴茎下喘息，让你永远别想着离开。  
但丁啃上V的胸膛，执着于留下深深浅浅的青紫。血缘成了他乐不此疲的调情手段。作为人性的V会感受到羞耻与兴奋吗，但丁心想，几近咬出血痕。  
Omega靠着粗糙的墙壁不断呻吟，边扯着但丁的头发催促他抬头，看见但丁瞳孔里一脸潮红的自己。  
狼狈至极。  
V心绪复杂地暗自冷嘲，然后低头狠狠咬住但丁红肿破皮的嘴唇。  
下一瞬但丁的阴茎迫不及待地闯入湿软的内腔，直直抵住穴心，V闷哼一声，尝到嘴里泛开的血腥味。  
肠道和V本人一样瘦弱，Omega自发的水液令下体一片滑腻，带着不同于饱经风霜外表的细嫩。他们打过很多次架，彼此熟悉对方的身体如熟悉自己的手指，但是V这个人是全新的，他会喘息会惧怕，有力的双臂变得虚弱，连诛杀恶魔都要远远避开不能近身。  
这是他陌生的、深爱的维吉尔。  
但丁咬着牙在阻拦重重的肉壁里探索，尽管V很配合，但后穴依旧绞着突进的阴茎，带着和主人截然相反的热情亲吻，再将声音和快感传递回大脑神经，一下又一下地撩拨起情欲，发情期的火焰来势汹汹地吞没召唤师，灼烧高喊“拒绝野战”的理智。  
妈的。但丁憋出一句脏话，他装了半天的从容不迫终于破功，在进入就达到高潮的喷涌感被他强行压抑，换做啃噬喉结的暴力，V喉结剧烈地滚动，性命被掌握的恐惧却被发情期变成做爱的缠身欲火，因但丁一滴滴滑落的热汗而熊熊燃烧。  
他膝盖手腕无力地挥动，瘦长的脖颈绷成一条直线，颤抖的唇舌无声地说：操我。

 

但丁的冲击和他的双枪一样精准有力，良好的理论知识也给了他无穷的支援。每一下律动都命中靶心，清苦冷淡与热烈的信息素交融化作最强烈的催情药物，很快发情期的恶魔开始索取，肉物操得越久，烂熟的肠道却愈加紧绷难进，身体本能却在让V放开，复杂的情绪令V越来越难耐，在越来越激烈的撞击声中下意识开口：“你……啊，快点…”  
显然这句话比信息素更加令人恼火与兴奋。  
但丁低骂一句将v用力按在自己怀里，阴茎试图再度深入，啪啪声中睾丸打在V柔嫩的大腿内侧，逼得V抽搐手指牢牢揪住但丁的外套，随后冰凉的风衣垂下来，盖住衣不蔽体的Omega。  
“爽吗维吉尔？”但丁在深深浅浅的撞击中开口，他已经适应了被绞到头皮发麻的快感，这才分得下几丝神智前来询问。  
或者说是刻意的调情。  
Omega没回应他，应该说他现在也无法对被操弄以外的事做出反应，蛮横而精准的不间断攻击已经夺取了他为数不多的体力，连带神智也一同翻倒沉入海底，连锁骨上挂着的吊坠也成了温热的巨石。呻吟间V弓起背，被折磨地溃不成军。但丁已经换了一个姿势，他托住V的腰抽出，将茫然的V转了一个身，再重重捣入，爱液还未流下就被操回后穴，V不得不崩溃地大声抗议，嘴里吐出语无伦次的抗拒，却换来但丁更加凶猛的动作。  
背入式使得阴茎更加深入，还能分出手去折磨胸前裸露的两粒硬尖。但丁倒不着急了，开始缓慢探索每一处褶皱，甚至开始刻意避开敏感的壁渊。  
“但丁…哈，你——”  
“急什么老哥？你可不是这么急性子的人。”  
肆虐的阴茎终于找到了目的地，马眼浅浅嵌入另一处更加潮湿的腔口。  
V陡然一僵。  
远去的惧怕沿着被占有的末端迅速攀上大脑，纹身都要皱起扭成蛇跳出去咬死这个肆意妄为毫无顾忌的亲弟弟。但是身体并不会因为主人的意愿而转变，在这处脆弱地域上任何轻微的举动都能让入口丢兵卸甲，不过数十来下，阴茎猛地扎入，牢牢卡住龟头，竟是逼停了V一直不断的呻吟和喘息。  
但丁也很不好受，生殖腔听起来很美好，却远比肠道更脆弱，连泛滥的水液也无法润滑，他的撞击不得不短暂停下，试探性退出。不料入口的嫩肉被阴茎拉扯，V更加抗拒地低声拒绝，双手在但丁的手臂上乱抓，冷汗滴落在新鲜的血痕上。而龟头被细细亲吻的快感令但丁也随之战栗，根部很快肿起粗大的结压住欲逃离的V，水柱强硬地喷进生殖腔，快速涨满精瘦的小腹，快感早已不能用浪潮形容，而是直接打翻蠢动的两人，逼迫一切思绪为欲望敞开道路，热浪中V已经失去了声音。  
“V...维吉尔？”  
但丁戳了戳V倚靠在他腹部的腰，因汗水而活腻的肌肤勾得他心头一跳，然而V安安静静的，没有给予任何给但丁想入非非的暗示。  
“这就晕过去了...?好吧。”  
最后罪魁祸首无奈嘀咕道。


End file.
